Ornamental doors are often utilized to upgrade the aesthetic appeal of a home due to their unique and aesthetically-pleasing appearance. Ornamental doors may be composed of a variety of materials. Wooden doors are favored for their strength and beauty. However, wooden doors are subject to questionable longevity due to the tendency of wood to splinter, rot, and warp over time. As a result, wooden doors require a large amount of maintenance and even then must eventually be replaced. The longevity of steel and fiberglass doors is generally greater than that of wooden doors. However, steel and fiberglass doors are not considered as beautiful as wooden doors, decreasing the overall aesthetic appeal of steel and fiberglass doors. Ornamental iron doors are favored due to a number of inherent advantages over doors composed of alternate materials such as wood, steel, and fiberglass. While ornamental iron doors are aesthetically-pleasing, the doors are not considered to be energy efficient despite the unlikeliness of leaking air or water into a building. This is due to the lack of a thermal break between the exterior environment and the interior environment as the exterior portion of the door is directly connected to the interior portion of the door. The direct connection results in a large amount of thermal transfer from the exterior environment to the interior environment through the door. Because there is no interruption of thermal transfer from the exterior environment to the interior environment, the interior portion of the door becomes cold in the winter and warm in the summer. The lack of a thermal break may additionally result in unwanted condensation forming on the door, particularly if there is high interior humidity.
The present invention is a thermally-broken ornamental door that minimizes thermal transfer between the exterior-facing portion and the interior-facing portion of the ornamental door. The exterior-facing portion and the interior-facing portion of the ornamental door are in minimal contact with each other. The minimized thermal contact between the two portions results in an ornamental door in which thermal transfer between the exterior-facing portion and the interior-facing portion is greatly reduced. Insulation is present between the exterior-facing portion and the interior-facing portion, further reducing thermal transfer. As a result, the temperature of the interior-facing portion is much closer to the ambient interior temperature.